


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by literallysiriusblack



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Dancing, Denial, Fluff, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Pining, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Sad Eddie Kaspbrak, i wrote this for fun lol, its like 1993 in this bc they're seniors, minor losers bc its kinda eddie centric, only once but still, prom!!!, richie is dancing with a girl and that makes eddie sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallysiriusblack/pseuds/literallysiriusblack
Summary: in which eddie kaspbrak is forced to go to senior prom and he can't seem to keep his eyes of richie tozier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

Eddie huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t know why he decided to agree in coming to this stupid dance.  


He hated dances in general. There were always way to many people, the music was way too loud, and it was always thousands of degrees inside the gym. He hated watching all the couples either be way too lovey-dovey or just down right distasteful. If his mother knew about half the std’s (or germs in general!) being spread around in this small area her brain would surely explode.  


But even though he hated it the losers still insisted he came.  


“C’mon, Eddie!! it’ll be so much fun!!” Beverly said. Eddie rolled his eyes.  


“Y-y-yeah Eddie. You don’t wanna miss out on your s-s-senior p-prom.” Bill agreed. Eddie didn’t budge.  


“All of us are gonna be there, Eddie.” Ben claimed. Eddie shook his head.  


“Even Stan’s gonna be there and he hates dances.” Mike chimed in. Eddie looked at Stan who nodded his head. Eddie still didn’t agree.  


That was until Richie suggested it.

“Hey Eds, going to prom?” Richie asked leaning against the locker besides Eddie’s, watching as he put his books away. Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair lightly making the smaller boy swat his hands away.

“Nope.” Eddie said with a tone of annoyance turning his attention back to his locker.  


“Eds! That’s fucked! You have to go.” Richie insisted and Eddie closed his locker with a slam.  


“No. I'm not going. End of story.” Eddie walked quickly down the hallway getting to his next class. Richie sped behind him.  


“But, everyone’s gonna be there! Even Stan is going! Stan hates dances!” Richie continued. Eddie rolled his eyes.  


“I know Stan is fucking going!” Eddie said kind of loudly making other passing students look at him.  


“Damn right he is. You and your cute ass need to be at that dance.”  


“Dances aren’t my thing. I don't even know how to dance!” Eddie replied smacking his free hand on his thigh in defeat.  


“That’s exactly why you go, to learn!” Richie said enthusiastically making Eddie start to consider going to the dance.  


Because Richie looked so cute, trying so hard to get Eddie to go the the dance. But Eddie would never tell him that. Not to his face.  


“Richie…” Eddie sighed frustrated with the dark haired boy. Richie looked at him with a hopefully expression. Eddie’s brain screamed _‘Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!’_. “I'll think about it.”  


“I'm gonna take that as a yes!” He grinned and placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie’s eyes stared at the hand as Richie squeezed it softly. “You won't regret it Eds.” Richie grinned widely and began to walk away. “Save me a dance my Eddie Spaghetti!” He turned around and shouted at Eddie. He did a saluting gesture with his hands and disappeared into the crowd of people.  


"Don't call me that!" Eddie yelled after Richie. He knew he couldn't hear him but, it was worth a shot. Eddie sighed and walked in his class. Eddie took his usual seat. His cheeks flushed and brain blank. All he knew is he would have to go to that stupid dance.  


And here he was sitting alone while Bev and Ben are dancing on the dance floor, Bill, Stan, and Mike are mingling with others but Eddie decided to do nothing of the sort. He had been keeping a close eye on Richie all night.  


He kept telling himself to forget about Richie and have a good time but he just couldn't, he really couldn’t. Every time he tried to do something like get something to drink or talk to one of his friends his eyes would always travel back to where Richie was.  


And Richie was everywhere.  


Sometimes he was dancing with Bev and Ben.  


Or bothering Stan.  


Or asking Mike if he has any booze (which the answer was always no).  


But most of the time he was attached to Pamela Gilmore’s hip.  


It made Eddie so angry for some reason, watching them dance so closely or Richie making her laugh by chugging three cups of punch.  


They hadn’t been away from each other all night. Whenever Richie went Pamela followed.  


Eddie was sick of it. So he slumped over the table and drank what was left in his cup with a sigh.  


“Hello Derry High Seniors!” The teenagers roared in response. Eddie’s forehead scrunched because of the loud screeching. He rolled his eyes. “Gents grab your ladies and bring ‘em to the dance floor! We’re about to take it slow!”  


At that moment a cheesy slow-love song started playing and Eddie had the sudden urge to throw up.  


_'This is so cliche'_ he groaned in his mind.  


Eddie looked up. He saw Ben and Bev dancing closely, big grins on their faces. Eddie smiled softly at that. His eyes automatically began to search the crowd for a certain dark haired trashmouth.  


He saw Richie and Pamela dancing closely. Maybe even closer than Ben and Bev. Eddie crosses his arms on the table and laid his head on top of them. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his brain yelling at him, _‘Look at Richie! Richie! Richie!’_. He gave into the voice in his head and watched them dance from under a small opening in between his arms.  


They danced so smoothly and they looked so happy. So happy.  


Eddie’s chest got tighter as Richie leaned forward and whispered in Pamela’s ear. She giggled and nodded. Richie moved away slowly and Eddie’s breath hitched.  


He’s gonna kiss her.  


Please don’t kiss her.  


_Why do you care if he kisses her?_  


Please don’t kiss her.  


Please don’t—  


He kissed her. Richie kissed her softly on the mouth. And she...and she kissed him back.  


In that moment, Eddie felt like his tuxedo was seven sizes too small. He couldn’t breathe. Eddie scrambled up out of his seat.  


He traveled out of the gym. He needed to be anywhere but right there in that moment.  


So he went to the bathroom.  


He took large pieces of toilet paper and placed them frantically on the toilet seat.  


He sat down and puffed his inhaler a couple times.  


Once his breathing became regular he sighed and put his head in his hands.  


He didn’t know why he was getting so worked up over this.  


Richie is allowed to kiss girls and so was Eddie.  


Eddie was allowed to kiss all the girls he wanted to. The problem was he didn’t want to kiss girls. He wanted to kiss Richie. And that terrified Eddie. Boys weren’t supposed to kiss other boys. Boys weren’t even supposed to think about kissing other boys.  


Eddie was sure Richie would never ever want to kiss him. He would probably be disgusted. Richie would never talk to Eddie again if he knew how bad he wished he was Pamela Gilmore.  


He _really_ wished he was Pamela Gilmore.  


Eddie’s chest burned so, he took another puff of his inhaler. His vision began to blur and before he knew it he was sobbing on the toilet seat in a disgusting bathroom.  


His mind was racing with so many thoughts as his heart hurt. He hated this. Why couldn’t he be normal. Why does he have to be a _faggot_.  


Even thinking that word made Eddie flinch. He could hear the malicious tone of Henry Bowers chanting it over and over in his mind getting louder and louder.  


He took another puff of his inhaler.  


He had been denying it for so long. Always pushing the obvious signs all the way in the back of his brain, hidden, to never be thought of again.  


When Richie squeezes his shoulder and does that wide tooth grin he likes to do. Eddie’s body freezes and he’s sure he is blushing from head to toe.  


Even when the sun hits Richie perfectly, illuminating his freckles and Eddie can’t help but stare a little longer than he should.  


Eddie shook his head. Trying to keep the thoughts from overloading his brain and sending him into yet another sobbing session.  


He didn’t want to think about this right now, he was at prom! He deserves a prom that isn’t filled with tears and doesn’t take place in the gross bathroom.  


He took a deep breath and stood up. He wasn’t gonna let this ruin his night. He was gonna go out there and dance. Maybe with Bev and Ben, maybe with a complete stranger!  


Eddie flushed the toilet paper down the toilet. He got out of the stall and washed his hands three times thoroughly before leaving the bathroom.  


Nothing was going to stop him from having a good time. He walked confidently down the hall.  


Nothing at all.  


He heard the noise coming from the gym and he started to slow down, he heard a few screams of excitement coming from his classmates and his confidence immediately plummeted.  


Well, Eddie stopped short, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.  


He should call his mom to come pick him up...maybe he should just go home and end this all right now.  


Who needs prom? Pffft not Eddie Kaspbrak.  


“Eds!” A familiar voice yelled from the end of the hallway. Eddie’s heart stopped for a second. His night was definitely ruined. Eddie turned around slowly and was met with Richie Tozier jogging towards him. “Holy fuck. You walk really fucking fast.”  


Eddie nodded slowly and watched as Richie stood there a few feet away from him regaining his breath from running. Richie smiled at Eddie before his face twisted into something of concern.  


“Hey you okay?” Richie questioned leaning over and placed his hand on Eddie shoulder. Eddie immediately stiffened. Eddie’s eyes looked at the hand and got a weird sense of deja vu. He blinked a few times and looked back up at Richie's face.  


“Peachy.” Eddie answered quickly. Richie's eyes squinted like he was trying to concentrate on something and Eddie suddenly felt uncomfortable. He looked at the floor.  


“Wait? Have you been crying?” Richie asked. His voice got higher and confused. Eddie’s eyes stood glued to the floor.  


“Yes. If you’ve seen the state of the men’s room you’d be in tears too.” Eddie said which earned a small chuckle from Richie. Eddie kept his eyes to the floor. It was silent for a moment but, Eddie knew the silence wouldn’t last. “I… I think I'm gonna go home.” Richie's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.  


“Did something happen? You know you can tell me anything, Eds.” Richie reminded Eddie.  


“Nothing happened.” Eddie said looking at Richie with a neutral expression. Richie wasn’t convinced. It wasn’t like Eddie was gonna tell Richie about the huge gay crush he has on him or that the something that happened was watching him swap spit with Pamela fucking Gilmore. “Nothing happened, Richie. I'm fine. really. ”  


“Ok, I believe you but,” Richie said with his usual tone. No more sympathetic looks or concerning tones. Eddie would have smiled a little at Richie being back to normal but instead he grimaced at the ‘but’ in his statement he just wanted this night to be over. “You owe me one dance.”  


“I'm really not in the mood.” Eddie sighed. “We can’t dance in there…” He said pointing at the gym doors. “...I don’t feel like being humiliated.”  


“Wait.” Richie smiled and grabbed Eddie’s arm and brought him to a dark empty hallway. Eddie was surprised he could still hear the music booming from the gym very clearly. “Nobody can even see us!” Richie exclaimed with a smile. His smile was so genuine that Eddie couldn’t help but smile back.  


No, no, no. This isn’t going to happen. Eddie is just going to embarrass himself in front of Richie. Eddie doesn’t even know how to dance.  


“How are we even going to… going to dance to this?” Eddie said as he listened to the cheesy love song playing in the gym. Eddie knew exactly how they were going to have to dance to this. He was going to have to put his hands on Richie’s shoulders and Richie’s hand’s laid on Eddie’s hips just like how Richie and Pamela Gilmore did in the gym. Eddie swallowed hard.  


“Well, Eds.” Richie said ignoring Eddie’s usual protest of his nickname. “You put your hands on my shoulders and I'll put my hands on your hips. Basic stuff ya know.” Eddie could still see Richie’s cocky smirk in the dark. Eddie took a deep breath as he felt Richie grab his arms and place them on his shoulders. Richie came closer and put his hands on Eddie’s hips. Eddie stood frozen unsure of what to do. “Now we just swayed to the music.”  


It was silent for a few moments as they swayed to the music. Eddie hated the stupid song playing in the background. He had heard it so excessively on the radio. Everytime he heard it he couldn’t help but scoff.  


How many times could one listen to ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ by Bonnie Tyler and never get sick of it? Eddie was definitely sick of it.  


“You’ve gotta feel the music Edward!” Richie said in a dorky british accent. It was really bad, his accents still haven’t improved since they were kids. Eddie had the urge to roll his eyes but he didn't, he just did what richie asked. He swayed with Richie a little less stiff and ‘felt the music’. “Good chap! That’s what I'm talking about!”  


“Shut up.” Eddie giggled making Richie laugh. That’s when Eddie realized how close they were. He could feel Richie’s breath up against his forehead, he took a small step back. “She seems nice.”  


“Huh?” Richie asked, perplexed.  


“Pamela Gilmore. Isn’t she your date to this? I saw you dancing with her earlier.” Richie's mouth made an ‘o’ shape.  


“Oh yeah. I mean she’s not my date but she's okay I guess?” Richie said that in the form of a question making Eddie puzzled. Richie and Pamela Gilmore looked so happy before. Eddie pushed his thoughts away that Pamela Gilmore and Richie weren’t in like with each other. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.  


“She’s quite a catch.” Eddie commented. The boys had stopped dancing. “I mean she’s very pretty and she seems to have a nice personality.” Richie’s head was tilted to the side like a confused puppy.  


“Yeah I mean she’s okay but—” Richie began but Eddie cut him off.  


“Shouldn’t you be dancing with her? I don't understand why you're even out here.” Eddie sighed and leaned up against the wall.  


“She isn't my type, Eddie.” Richie muttered. Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed.  


“How could she not be your type? She's like perfect for you Richie! She laughs at your jokes! Nobody laughs at your jokes.” Eddie exclaimed. He could tell Richie was getting frustrated.  


“You! You laugh at my jokes! You’re my type Eddie!” Richie yelled maybe a little too loud making Eddie’s heart start beating so hard that he felt it might explode. Eddie’s eyes opened wide and he looked at his shoes.  


Silence.  


“Say something.” Richie said with a tone of desperation. _‘This was a joke right?’_ Eddie thought. Richie wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be gay. He wasn’t different. He wasn't like Eddie.  


But, if this wasn’t a joke. _If. It's a huge If._ Then, Richie might want to kiss Eddie like Eddie does.  


_‘Well,’_ Eddie thought, _‘here goes nothing.’_  


Eddie lurched forward and grabbed Richie’s collar of his tux, bringing him down so they were eye level. Eddie leaned over and placed his lips on Richie’s. Their lips brushed for just a second.  


Just for a second.  


Richie didn’t even get a chance to react before Eddie pulled away. Eddie took multiple steps back and closed his eyes, scared of what Richie was going to say.  


“Wow.” Was all Richie came up with. Eddie’s nose scrunched in disappointment in himself and he sighed. When all of a sudden would it be okay to kiss your best friend? Eddie’s mind was racing. He didn't know what to say so, he settled for an apology.  


“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have done that.” Eddie said. Eddie heard a small noise. It sounded like laughing? Eddie looked up and saw Richie laughing hysterically. Eddie watched Richie wheeze with his mouth open agape. “Richie, are you serious?”  


“Oh— Oh my god! I can't breathe!” Richie cackled. Eddie felt his heart plummet.  


“You’re such a dick.” Eddie scoffed. Tears filled his eyes. He felt so stupid. He turned around to leave but an arm grabbed him.  


“No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I've been imagining this moment for so long and I didnt think it was gonna be on prom night. The most cliche of nights! And the song! ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ playing in the background! Sorry I shouldn’t have laughed!” Richie wore a frown and his face was red from laughing. Eddie looked at him and blinked.  


“You’re a piece of shit.” Eddie said with a breathy laugh as he shoved Richie’s shoulder playfully. Richie had his toothy grin on again. “So, you aren't laughing at me because I kissed you?”  


“No...but, I will be very upset if you don't kiss me again.” Richie said with a pout. Eddie’s face blushed and he giggled.  


“Well, I guess if it’ll keep you from being in distress…” Eddie began as he walked closer to richie and connected their lips together. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.  


Eddie felt like his whole body was on fire. It was amazing, he never wanted this feeling to stop. If this is what kissing another boy felt like then why did everyone claim that it was wrong or disgusting.  


Richie picked Eddie up off the floor and hugged him tight as he spun around. Eddie giggled and buried his head in Richie’s neck.  


Richie placed eddie on the floor and they just looked at each other with smiles and rosy cheeks.  


“Wow.” Eddie said making Richie laugh.  


“Wow.” Richie repeated. they stood in silence for a moment until richie spoke again. “Wanna get out of here, Eddie Spaghetti?”  


“Yes.. only if you never call me that again.” Eddie said smartly making richie make a face.  


“Pffft, you wish.” Richie mocked as he grabbed Eddie’s hand and led them out the door of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so trashy lol


End file.
